El tonto más tonto
by Ciann
Summary: LOST CANVAS. Estaba seguro que, sin embargo, él mismo era el doble de tonto por estar haciendo lo que dijo que no haría pero ni por casualidad. Regulus x Yato


Disclaimer: The Lost Canvas (TLC) **NO** me pertenece a mí sino a Shiori Teshirogi. Saint Seiya a ese ser superior que es Kurumada.

Advertencias: ...

Pareja/Personajes: Regulus de Leo x Yato de Unicornio

Acotaciones:

¡Hola! :D

A ver, escribí esto porque siempre me pregunté qué cara había puesto Yato cuando se dio cuenta de que su compañero de entrenamiento se había convertido en un caballero de oro. A decir verdad creo que, mínimo, el pobre se enojó porque pensó que el patriarca no iba a darle permiso a Regulus para que saliese a jugar con él XD

Ya no, pero en serio, esto es lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza cuando me desafiaron a escribir de esos dos, peeero abandoné el borrador por los siglos de los siglos de la eternidad, amén y no es sino hasta hace un par de días que recordé que lo tenía guardado en el rincón más recóndito de mis pensamientos.

Hoy, después de varios cambios & cortes de electricidad cósmicos, lo subo desde el centro comercial de mi ciudad, colgándome de la internet porque: IT'S FREE.

Ya, dejaré de parlotear de una vez y le dejo este escrito que espero disfruten.

* * *

><p><span>El tonto más tonto<span>

Regulus era un tonto. Un enorme tonto. Un tonto de esos que es tan tonto que ni siquiera sabe que lo es.

El real problema radicaba en el hecho de que él mismo estaba seguro de ser el doble de tonto por hacer lo que en un principio dijo que no haría. ¡Ni por casualidad! Ni aunque la mismísima señorita Atena en persona se lo pidiera.

Ni… Ni aunque de pronto estallara la siguiente guerra santa, provocando un sinnúmero de muertes que, subsecuentemente, dejara como único sobreviviente y salvador al santo que, en ese mismo momento, Yato no estaba dispuesto a dirigirle la palabra nunca de los nunca jamases. Ni aunque este sólo aceptara salir a salvar a la humanidad después de entablar una amena charla con Unicornio mientras tomaban el té. ¡Ni siquiera así!

Bastó con que viniese su maestro con sus sermones insufribles e innecesariamente cursis para convencerlo.

Entonces se maldijo mentalmente mientras se detenía en Aries, inflando las mejillas como chiquillo malcriado y pateando una piedra. Sísifo de Sagitario le dio una palmadita en la espalda, con una perfecta sonrisa plantada en su rostro. Unicornio dudó. Si hasta había considerado la opción de salir corriendo con destino incierto, perderse para siempre y por los siglos de los siglos de la eternidad.

Bueh, no tanto. Al cabo de unos días terminaría volviendo por comida o por cansancio, pero de todos modos escaparía a cualquier parte en la que pudiese estar a cientos de kilómetros de distancia de, pues, de él… de… de Regulus.

Yato, sin embargo, había hecho una promesa. Un hombre siempre cumple con sus promesas, por muy tontas que estas sean, sin importar que vayan en contra a lo que uno dijo que no haría en primera instancia, pero aun así termina haciendo igual… ¡Ya!

Los detalles, después de todo, no eran tan importantes, por lo que Unicornio resopló, se cruzó de brazos y bajó su mirada directamente hacia el polvo debajo de sus pies, sin ninguna intención de querer apartarla de allí.

Lo que se preguntaran es a qué se debía tanta ira contenida para con un muchacho que tenía la pinta de inocencia más pura que hubiese pisado el santuario… ¿Verdad? Ah, pues, la respuesta es que era precisamente esa muestra de infinita ingenuidad por parte de Leo la que tenía a Yato tan pero tan enojado.

Regulus, para opinión de Unicornio, no era inocente, ni mucho menos puro, casto o cualquiera de esas cursis palabras que el maestro insistía en repetir cuando se refería a la señorita Atena de tanto en tanto (Aunque, para ser sinceros, no tenía la más mínima idea de cuál era el significado de la tercera). ¡Al contrario! Regulus era únicamente un estúpido de proporciones increíbles e inimaginables. Es decir: Un tonto. El tonto más tonto sí, pero un tonto en definitiva.

Un día se aparecía en el santuario, con su carita de niño incorrupto que no mata a una mosca, ni sabe un carajo de nada para, inmediatamente, en un instante, un parpadeo o un plop, desaparecer de pronto y reaparecer convertido en caballero de oro.

Lo empeoraba el que Regulus no hubiese tenido la decencia de decirle, precisamente a él, que había postulado a esa armadura en particular. Una que por ser del rango que era, no estaba al alcance de Unicornio, ni de ninguno de sus contemporáneos como por cientos de años luz. O que existía la remota, pero probable posibilidad, dado que era un prodigio después de todo, de que la consiguiera.

¡Al menos le hubiese dicho siquiera que su signo era Leo, pero ni eso!

A él, quién le había dado su amistad, confianza, cobijo, calor, cuidado de las pesadillas y hasta las sábanas, porque el muy tonto de Regulus había mojado las suyas y olvidado ponerlas a secar.

¡¿Qué tan difícil era decirle que iba a convertirse en un jodido caballero dorado?!

Yato, cuando ni existía el remoto chance de conseguir su propia armadura, se enteró un día, durante el descanso, por culpa de los comentarios de unas amazonas chismosas. Entonces no se lo creyó, porque para ser sinceros: ¿Qué razones tendría Regulus para ocultarle semejante situación al que se suponía era su amigo para empezar? Estuvo atragantándose con las cosas que comía durante todo el día, hasta que tuvo que pedirle a Junkers que le practicara primeros auxilios.

Lo siguiente que se supo de Unicornio ese día, es que cuando terminó de escupir los restos de la patata asada del almuerzo, le rejuró a todos los dioses que conocía (Incluyendo los que querían matar a Atena, que eran la mayoría) que nunca, pero nunca pondría un pie en el templo de Leo.

Lo cumplió, incluso en las contadas ocasiones en que las circunstancias intentaron obligarlo a hacer lo contrario, como cuando todos los aprendices comunes y corrientes se organizaron para ir a celebrarle a su compañero de armas la gracia de convertirse en dorado, alegres de que un ser capaz saliese de ese grupo de mediocres.

Yato, por supuesto, se negó a ir, sin importarle las amenazas, suplicas ni sobornos de su maestro.

El muchacho, en definitiva, no iba a poner un pie en un piso que estuviese siquiera a dos metros de distancia de Regulus. Ni aunque la tierra se abriera bajo sus pies y el único trozo de tierra habitable fuese, precisamente, la quinta casa zodiacal cuyo guardián nuestro protagonista no quería ver pero ni por si acaso.

Lo malo es que aun así intentaron convencerlo.

Fueron necesarios todos los aprendices del santuario, diez de bronce, unas cuantas amazonas, dos de plata y Sísifo de Sagitario en persona para sacar a Yato de la barraca dónde todos dormían. Al lograrlo, luego de varias patadas en las costillas, mordiscos y ojos morados, comenzaron a arrastrarlo hasta el templo de Leo, sujetándolo de los brazos mientras el bronce maldecía e intentaba soltarse. Fue a punto de llegar a Géminis cuando logró liberarse. Le propinó una patada en la entrepierna a su captor, luego salió corriendo hasta perderse en el horizonte, subiéndose los pantalones en el proceso (Cortesía y culpa de Curtis, quién en su intento desesperado de detenerlo, le había bajado los susodichos de pura casualidad) ante la mirada atónita de todos sus compañeros.

Al ver semejante espectáculo, el santo dorado de la novena casa desistió por completo de seguir intentándolo. Es decir, pronto se le pasaría. Ajá. Estaba seguro que tarde o temprano su alumno dejaría la terquedad e iría a visitar a su compañero de entrenamiento por su propia cuenta. _¿Verdad?_

-¿Verdad?

-¡No!

-¿No?

-¡No!

Fue por ello que su maestro, pensando que era suficiente de este comportamiento de chiquillo inmaduro, comenzó a enumerar las ciento cincuenta razones por las que Yato tendría que estarse parando del piso, sacudiéndose el polvo de los pantalones y poniéndose en marcha para ir a saludar a su camarada.

-¿Entonces irás?

Unicornio no supo por qué, pero un detalle en ese discurso como de tres días, lleno de palabras cursis y literales y complicadas como "cariño" y "paralelepípedo" habían hecho que su voluntad temblara un tanto, por lo que intentando mantener su postura soltó un seco:

-No.

-¿No?

Insistió el santo de sagitario. Con una sonrisa de esas que hacían temblar la tierra y que el Cid de Capricornio considerara el agregarle más expresiones a su "plus-cuan-perfecto" rostro (Lo último lo había escuchado decir al maestro un día, durante uno de sus sermones).

-N-N… No lo sé…

-Entonces prométeme que lo pensaras.

Yato se maldijo mentalmente, porque dijo que quizá.

Le tomó cerca de dos semanas decir que sí, al transcurrir días continuos de extensos, pero estúpidos discursos. Los que cada vez se iban poniendo más interminables e insoportablemente melosos.

Fue por esa razón que ese día dejó a su orgullo durmiendo en su cama, para disponerse a hacer lo que dijo que no haría bajo ningún tipo de tortura: Encontrarse con Regulus. El tonto más tonto.

La rabia le consumía de sólo recordar al mencionado con su enorme estupidez e inocencia infinita.

_-Yato, ¿crees que las estrellas estén pegadas allá arriba con la saliva de los dioses?_

_-No, tonto._

_-Yato, ¿crees que si me como un panal de abejas me salga miel por la nariz?_

_-No, tonto._

_-Yato, ¿crees que el cielo un día se caiga?_

_-No, tonto._

_-Yato, ¿verdad que nunca me dejaras solo?_

_Le tomó un minuto pensarlo en esa ocasión, pero después, casi en un susurro, le contestó:_

_-No… tonto._

-¡ARGH!

-Tranquilo, Yato.

Sísifo le revolvió cariñosamente el cabello, sonriéndole, como si con ello quisiera decirle que no se preocupara, pues él, como su maestro, estaba allí con sus tortuosos sermones para apoyarlo en este difícil paso que iba a dar.

…Renunciar a su orgullo (El que por cierto estaba un poco maltratado per se) por un igual, por un compañero, por un camarada, por un… ¿Amigo? Ah sí, amigo. ¡Amigo y el trasero de caballo del maestro! _Es decir, no eso no, perdone maestro._

Sin embargo, más que estar preocupado por ese detalle en particular, Yato parecía estar pensando en cosas completamente distintas, como averiguar qué carajos iba a decirle al león dorado en cuanto llegara a su templo, porque a decir verdad, a Unicornio sólo se le ocurría lanzársele encima y plantarle un puñetazo, de esos que haría historia, en la cara.

El problema es que, al mismo tiempo, se sentía bastante incapaz de realizarlo, pero no porque no confiara en sus habilidades, en las que cabe destacar que tampoco confiaba tanto tanto así, sino que por… _Ummm,_ _por sus sentimientos._

¡Le dieron ganas de darse esos puñetazo a si mismo! Unas mil millones de miles de veces ¡Hasta incluso muchas muchas más! Las que necesitara para sacarse esos tontos pensamientos de su tonta cabeza sobre el tonto más tonto de todos los tontos… ¡Universales!

Entonces, ¿qué diantres es lo qué iba a hacer? ¿Disculparse? Jah, gracias, pero **NO** gracias. De hecho eso ni siquiera era una posibilidad, ni era probable, ni nada de nada, porque definitivamente no lo iba a hacer ni aunque… ¡Esta vez solamente no lo iba a hacer! _¿De acuerdo?_

Es que sin duda debería ser Regulus el que tuviese que estar haciendo ese mismo recorrido, pero a la inversa, hacia abajo, después de haber sido torturado por una cantidad descomunal de discursos cursis, para ir a verlo y disculparse con… _Con él_. ¡No al revés!, pero pues, ¿qué más daba si después de todo estaba subiendo las jodidas escaleras de todas maneras?

Estaba seguro que de siquiera sugerirle aquello al noveno guardián, este le iba a preguntar por qué…

Créenos que lo último que deseas, como aprendiz a caballero, es tener al general de todo el ejército de Atena entrometiéndose en tus asuntos y pensamientos personales, porque lo más certero que ocurra es que, según Curtis, el hombre termine descubriendo lo que te sucede sin importar que hubiese tenido que leerse todos los diarios de vida de cada una de las amazonas del puto santuario para averiguarlo.

Oseas que de sólo comentárselo, no iba únicamente a recibir un sermón de esos, sino que iba a tener a uno de los más enormes entrometidos de toda la orden de la diosa indagando en sus sentimientos. _¡En sus sentimientos!_

Así que no. ¡No! ¡No! ¡Aunque lo torturaran con todos los sermones del mundo! ¡No! ¡No!

** ¡NO!**

-Yato…

Al escucharle, Unicornio detuvo de golpe tanto sus pasos como el apresurado correr que había emprendido su cabeza con destino incierto, parpadeó y se giró a mirar a su maestro con lentitud. ¡Oh, no! _¿Estaría leyendo sus pensamientos?_

-Ya sé que no es mi problema, pero… Tú sabes. Tan sólo me gustaría saber por qué pareces estar sumamente enojado con Regulus.

Ah, pues por puras nimiedades, sólo un par de cosas sin mucha importancia y… ¡Por jugar con sus sentimientos! ¡Por hacerle prometer estupideces que el muy tonto sabía desde un principio que no podía cumplir! ¡Por ser un tonto! _(El tonto más tonto)_ ¡Por…! ¡Por...! ¡Por un montón de cosas más!

-No… No quiero hablar de eso.

Sagitario asintió, comprendiendo que quizá el muchacho no querría hablar de estas cosas con él, por lo que miró hacia arriba pensando en una distracción para cambiar el rumbo de la conversación. El cielo le parecía especialmente despejado ese día, a pesar de que se encontraban tan próximos al invierno mediterráneo.

-¿No te parece un bonito día el de hoy?

-S-Supongo.

-No habíamos tenido un cielo tan despejado desde hace días.

Sin duda era un precioso día, pero Yato… Yato no tenía ni la más minina intención de ponerse a pensar en cosas tan estúpidamente simples y sencillas como esas. El cielo le traía malos recuerdos, como casi todo lo que le rodeaba. Estaba seguro que si de pronto caía la noche, las estrellas le propinarían una paliza peor a la que él mismo pudiese darle al quinto dorado… Regulus, después de todo, era el nombre de una estrella.

El griego sonrió con suavidad, incentivándole a continuar con la caminata después de un suspiro que reanudó la marcha. Estaban prontos a llegar con el león dorado, por lo que intentó una última vez indagar en el asunto que tenía a dos de sus alumnos enemistados el uno con el otro.

-Es un día perfecto para arreglar los pendientes con los nuestros, ¿no crees?-suspiró, sin dejar de caminar-Tal vez estoy siendo poco prudente al suponerlo, pero… ¿Tú estás enojado con él por convertirse en un caballero de oro?

_No, maestro. No va a creérmelo, pero es más complicado que eso. No puedo decirle más, pero bueno, como insiste en meterse en mis cosas mientras comenta el clima, le diré que sí, el día está hermoso, pero no tengo idea de cómo estaba antes. No le había prestado atención al jodido cielo, ni se lo hubiese prestado por casualidad, pero hace un par de días tampoco me estaba arrastrando a hacer lo que nunca quise hacer desde un principio, por lo que más le vale que vaya a su punto de una buena vez o…_

-No.

-¿No lo estás?

-No.

-¿No estás enojado entonces con él por eso?

-No-repitió Unicornio, hundiendo su humanidad más aún en sí mismo, sin detener su caminata hasta arriba. En un par de escalones más ya podía darse por satisfecho en la tarea de deshacerse del otro hombre.

-¿Ni un poquito?

-No.

-¿Estás seguro?

-No.

-¡Ajá! _¡Lo sabía!_

Yato se detuvo de golpe, pues la cara que había puesto al darse cuenta de su descomunal error no puede ser descrita con palabras. Me limitaré a decir que se asemejó bastante a la de una persona que acaba de enterarse que están por enviarla a los leones o, en el caso del muchacho, para ser justos, a los dominios del que era apenas un cachorro que iba a despedazar su psiquis parte por parte.

El _"Lo sabía"_ sin duda quería decir que el maestro sabía más de lo que sabía y, por supuesto, debía saber.

-Un momento. No vale. Me… ¡Me engañó!

-No, no, no. No digas más. Hasta aquí tú solo te encargas del asunto.

Con decir eso último le dio un empujoncito al desprevenido jovenzuelo, quién estaba demasiado ocupado intentando justificarse, por lo que cuando este se dio cuenta de su situación, lamentablemente ya se encontraba al interior de la casa de Leo.

Yato tragó saliva ruidosamente, miró una última vez hacia atrás al hombre que lo había arrastrado hasta aquí y comenzó a caminar. Ya que estaba ahí, ¿qué es lo peor que podría pasar? Lo peor es que, en una de esas, Regulus pensara que era un intruso e intentara cargárselo antes de que se detuviera un segundo a preguntar si eran visitas. Con suerte el ataque lo mataría. Con el triple de suerte no iba a tener que tener la conversación que, precisamente, no tenía ganas de tener… Con él.

Lo malo es que él, precisamente, era cualquier cosa menos suertudo. Lo ocurrido en su vida hasta ahora había demostrado aquello con creces, por lo que los primeros minutos no tuvo más opción que deambular solo por el salón principal de la quinta casa zodiacal, en la completa oscuridad y el más sepulcral silencio.

Hasta que la silueta de lo que parecía ser Regulus se pintó de pronto en el paisaje, paseándose de aquí para allá, como si estuviese enjaulado.

Unicornio, al principio, barajó la chance de haberse equivocado de templo, por culpa de la oscuridad, pero como la sombra en cuestión se asemejaba bastante a quién buscaba, supuso que se trataba de él, del tonto de Regulus, haciendo una tontería tan tonta como él.

-Regulus.

El dorado caminaba dando enromes zancadas, suspiraba constantemente, con los brazos cruzados tras la espalda, y miraba hacia arriba de cuando en cuando, pero en cuanto escuchó la voz del postulante a bronce, se detuvo de golpe, miró de manera casi mecánica a su interlocutor y… Le sonrió.

-Ah, Yato.

¿Ah, Yato? ¡Ah, Yato! ¡¿Ah, Yato?! ¡¿Es que eso era todo lo que tenía que decir después de lo sucedido?! Yato, claro (¿Quién más?) se percató que lejos de enojarse por culpa de esas palabras llenas de simpleza y sencillez… Se enterneció. Sí, pero sólo un poquito. _Que conste_. Así que, ruborizado como estaba, bufó y se cruzó de inmediato de brazos.

Regulus, por su parte, parecía fascinado con la presencia de otro individuo que no fuese él mismo en su templo, por lo que se apresuró un par de pasos hasta llegar dónde su contemporáneo, como si con ello quisiera asegurarse de que realmente estaba allí, para observarle de cerca. Le sonrió más ampliamente aún al darse cuenta de que efectivamente. ¡Sí estaba ahí!

-¡¿Has venido a verme?!-por poco se le tiraba encima para abrazarlo-Espera, ¿es por qué paso algo?

-No…

No, es decir… ¿Cómo preguntaba eso si sabía lo que había pasado entre ellos? Claro que se estaba refiriendo al tonto más tonto de todos los tontos, por lo que no esperaba que el muy tonto recordara, o siquiera se diera cuenta, de la razón por la que estaba resistiéndose a dirigirle la palabra desde hacía cerca de casi dos meses.

-No es nada grave.

¡Lo que de todas maneras había terminado haciendo igual!

-Tan sólo vine a verte.

-Ah… ¡Qué bien! ¿Quieres…?

A decir verdad, no es como si hubiese mucho que hacer allí.

-¿Quieres sentarte?

Antes de que el otro pudiese contestar, el prodigio ya se había sentado en el suelo.

Yato pensó que, como se había tomado la molestia de venir hasta aquí, no empeoraría _más_ la situación el aceptar esa propuesta, menos después de la descomunal cantidad de escaleras que había tenido que subir.

El problema radicó que, en cuanto se sentó, la acústica de la habitación pareció sincronizarse con el movimiento de su parte posterior, pues casi de inmediato a su alrededor sólo se hizo de silencio.

Un silencio incómodo. Un silencio de esos que dan ganas de interrumpir con la primera estupidez que se cruce por la cabeza. Unicornio entonces, preso de la desesperación que comenzaba a carcomerle la psiquis, no encontró más solución que, precisamente, soltar el primer pensamiento estúpido que se pasara por la masa que en ese momento era su cerebro.

-Emm, pues, ¿qué se supone que estabas haciendo hace un rato?

-Eh… ¿Te refieres a caminar? Ah, pues nada… Es sólo que aquí no hay mucho por hacer.

Yato miró a Regulus por el rabillo del ojo, como sin creérselo, luego observó su alrededor. Se preguntó si no tendría que estar todo el día haciendo lo mismo para entretenerse, porque, en honor a la verdad, el lugar en sí parecía bastante lúgubre. Solitario, oscuro y, pues… Aburrido.

-Estaba pensando-agregó luego de un rato el león, tras seguir con su par de ojos azules la mirada del moreno recorriendo todo el templo.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿En qué?

Hubo, nuevamente, un segundo silencio. Esta vez su magnitud no fue suficiente como para incomodarlos, pero si para mantener por unos instantes el suspenso que de pronto se había esparcido por toda la habitación.

-En… En ti.

Yato parpadeó, sorprendido, pero fue incapaz de siquiera formular una frase coherente para contestar a eso. Es que, ¿qué se suponía que dijera después de todo? _"¿Yo también?"_ Jah, pero ni de broma. El problema es que… Regulus no podía decirle eso, justamente cuando estaba tan enojado con él…

-¿En…? ¿En mí?

Leo sonrió, asintiendo con suavidad y sin despegar sus ojos de la atenta mirada del moreno, agregó un alegre:

-¡En todos en realidad!

¡¿Qué?!

-En ti, en nuestros compañeros, en Teneo, Senrisa, Saro…

Yato se puso de pie de un salto, sintiéndose completamente indignado, por lo que al abrir la boca le pareció que de golpe sabía todas las bestialidades que le quería decir al tonto de Regulus. Le apuntó dramáticamente con un dedo, su mandíbula se tensó, sus nervios colapsaron, pero…

Las palabras no salieron. Al contrario, estas parecieron atorarse en su garganta. Allí estaba el santo de oro, sí, sentado alegremente con su ingenuidad infinita sin siquiera sospechar que había hecho una de esas cosas que no debía hacer.

-Yato… ¿Te pasa algo…?

-¡TONTO!

-¿Eh?

-¡Tú, Regulus de Leo! ¡Tú eres el tonto más tonto que haya conocido jamás!

Regulus parpadeó, como si de pronto hubiese escuchado un nuevo concepto que no conocía con anterioridad, después recordó algo por lo que, de inmediato, sonrió y soltó, muy contento, un:

-¡Ya lo sé!

Yato parpadeó, confundido.

-Tú me lo has dicho varias veces.

-S-Sí, pero esas ocasiones no cuentan, esta vez lo siento de verdad, tonto.

-También dijiste eso las veces anteriores, como cuando…

-Sí. Sí, pero esta vez de verdad, de verdad creo que eres un tonto. El tonto más tonto de todos los tontos.

-¿El…? ¿El tonto más tonto? ¿Es una especie de título especial?-le tocó el turno al león de parpadear-¡¿Es como decir que soy el mejor tonto de todos?!

-¡Que no, tonto! ¡Lo que quiero decir es que yo ni siquiera debería estar aquí porque no tenía intención de verte nunca de los nunca jamases!

-Ah-Regulus volvió a parpadear-¿Entonces, por qué es que estás…?

-¡El maestro! ¡El maestro me trajo hasta aquí a verte a pesar que desde un principio dije que no iba a hacerlo!

-Ah…

-¡Lo que quiero que entiendas es que: Yo, Yato, no tenía la intención de verte a ti, Leo! ¡JAMÁS!

Hubo, como por cuarta vez en lo iba de la conversación, silencio. Uno en el que el prodigio se tomó la molestia de analizar lo dicho por su antiguo compañero de entrenamiento con anterioridad, por lo que aún de cuclillas en el piso, miró hacia abajo, movió los dedos de sus pies, escondidos bajo el resguardo de su armadura, pareció comprenderlo todo y de un salto se puso de pie.

Yato, por su parte, permanecía inmóvil, con un dedo aún en alto y su respiración errática haciendo eco en el salón principal de la quinta casa zodiacal. Lo había dicho, sí, sin duda que lo había dicho. Lo había dicho, pero irremediablemente se había arrepentido de haberlo hecho desde que comenzó a pronunciar dichas palabras. Entonces, intentando calmarse, parpadeó y dio un paso hacia atrás, porque… _No era verdad_. No es como si no quisiese ver a Regulus jamás. No era eso en realidad… Sólo estaba dolido. Se sentía traicionado por la única persona en la que se había permitido confiar tan ciegamente y el castaño, al parecer, también se había dado cuenta de ello, pues de pronto se había acercado un par de pasos hacia él, tras sacudirse el polvo de los pantalones.

-Ya lo sé, digo, sé que soy un tonto, pero… -alzó apenas, con lentitud, su mirada azulada para encontrarse con la de su interlocutor-¡Tú eres más tonto aún!

Regulus completó la frase con una resplandeciente sonrisa, una que extrañamente se parecía demasiado a la que le daba el maestro cuando lo quería convencer de hacer cosas que, pues, no quería hacer…

-¡¿Qué?!

Leo sonrió aún más ampliamente, si hasta casi mostrando sus colmillitos.

-Que eres un tonto, uno peor que yo.

Yato, sin embargo, pareció ofuscarse el cuádruple con esa respuesta que, claramente, no correspondía a lo que exactamente esperaba.

-¿Ah, sí? A ver, ¿por qué según tú? Oh, poderoso señor de los tontos.

-Es fácil-Regulus dio dos pasos más, sin dejar de sonreír-Dijiste que no querías venir, pero tú eres el tonto porque, aun así, de todos modos estás aquí. De no querer venir de verdad, bastaba que le hubieses dicho al maestro que no querías y que se metiese en sus propios asuntos.

Claro, un razonamiento muy sencillo, pero tonto viniendo de quién venía.

Aunque nuestro unicornio tenía que reconocer que tenía bastante sentido, tanto así que se sonrojó, porque… De haber sabido que hubiese podido hacer eso… ¡De ninguna manera estaría aquí para empezar!

Argh, sin duda que esto lo volvía a él doblemente tonto, así que se limitó a cruzarse de brazos, esperando de pronto mimetizarse con el paisaje, ser tragado por la tierra o muerto por un meteorito caído desde el cielo directamente a su cabeza. Lo que pasara primero, por supuesto. El problema es que Regulus, sin embargo, pareció querer hacer todo lo contrario que dejar de prestarle atención y había decidido acercarse otros dos pasos más.

-Entonces-comenzó de la nada nuestro adorable Yato-Digamos que sí, que soy un tonto.

Sí, lo era, no sólo por estar haciendo lo que dijo que no haría desde un principio, sino por rebajarse al nivel de raciocinio de Leo y siquiera ocurrírsele pensar el argumento que estaba a punto de plantear.

-¿En qué clase de tonto me convierte eso si tú eres el tonto más tonto?

-Ah, pues eso no lo pensé-reconoció el dorado, deteniéndose de pronto.

-Es… Es tal como sospeché, eres un tonto que ni siquiera sabe qué tipo de tonto soy. ¡Yo al menos te di una clasificación!

-Hmm…

Regulus rodó los ojos, porque cada vez que Yato empezaba con estas charlas que parecían interminables, él comenzaba a aburrirse un poquitito. Generalmente lo escuchaba, sí, pero sólo hasta que el otro dijese algo de relativa importancia, emoción, interés o hasta que se cansara de parlotear. El problema es que, en casos como estos, Unicornio parecía estar realmente entretenido en decir todo lo que estaba diciendo… Sip. Sip, como le entraban ganas de encontrar la manera de callarlo, por lo que pronto, habilidoso de pensamiento como solía ser, Leo ideó un plan.

-Mira. Mira-le cortó la inspiración al otro muchacho que se vio interrumpido de golpe-Mejor dejémoslo en que sólo eres un tonto.

Con agregar aquello, dio dos pasos más y la distancia que había entre ellos desapareció por completo. Estaban, sin duda, tan cerca el uno del otro. Como no habían estado hace bastante tiempo.

Yato se sonrojó al darse cuenta de ese detalle, pero Regulus no le dio ni tiempo de recuperarse pues, de inmediato y poniendo ambas manos en los hombros de Unicornio, comenzó a empujarle hacia el muro más cercano.

-¿Q-Q-Qué haces?

-¿Qué crees?-contestó el caballero de oro, sonriendo.

-¡No sé, tonto, por eso te estoy preguntan…!

No supo más de sí mismo entonces, sólo atinó a abrir los ojos en cuanto una corriente brutal le sacudió por completo y tensó cada uno de los músculos de su cuerpo, pensando, tontamente, que le había caído el rayo que había pedido con anterioridad.

…

Hacia bastante rato que Sísifo de Sagitario había dejado de asomarse para ver si escuchaba. A decir verdad tampoco tenía ganas de entrar, pues no podía interrumpir las cosas pendientes que ese par tenía que aclarar, a solas, en su intento por averiguar lo que pasaba. Así que optó por esperar afuera, contemplando el cielo con más tranquilidad y calma.

Escuchó un griterío, pero aun así se negó a si mismo siquiera mirar.

Es que, la verdad, sin duda era un precioso día.

…

No supo qué causo que cayera en cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, pero en cuanto pudo recuperar un poco el control de su cuerpo y logró abrir sus ojos, le dieron ganas de volverlos a cerrar para no ver lo que estaba pasando.

Al primer intento, Regulus calculó bastante mal porque, para variar, era la primera vez que llevaba a la práctica lo que había visto hacer a varios aldeanos del pueblo con tanta naturalidad. Terminó chocando, irremediablemente, con Yato, es decir su nariz con la nariz de él, pero para el segundo intento se sentía bastante confiado como para calcular los movimientos precisos que debía hacer para alcanzar la boca del bronce.

Unicornio se sobresaltó, su cuerpo rígido como una roca botaba suavemente contra el pilar en el que se encontraban apoyados por culpa del agarre del dorado en su camiseta.

Al parecer, por ese escaso movimiento, parecía que Regulus también estaba temblando.

Estuvieron pegados por varios segundos, de esos que parecen una eternidad, siendo incapaces de siquiera comenzar a moverse o sin tener idea de cómo iniciar un vaivén placentero con sus bocas. Ellos únicamente permanecieron así, tiesos, tiritando levemente, con los labios pegados a los del contrario, permitiendo que apenas las puntas de sus lenguas se tocaran con timidez.

En cuanto se separaron, un cosquilleo más potente que los anteriores volvió a estremecerles, por lo que el moreno se pegó, irremediablemente, aún más contra el pilar a sus espaldas provocando que, así, Leo se pegara aún más a él, prácticamente presionándolo contra el helado mármol.

Un delgado hilito de saliva aún mantenía unidas sus bocas, por lo que cuando este comenzó a caer pesadamente hacia abajo, a punto de cortarse, Regulus se apresuró en limpiarlo con el dorso de la mano, repitiendo la misma acción pero con la punta del dedo, en la boca de Yato.

Estaba de más decir que, pues, el futuro bronce estaba más frío y pálido que una hoja de papel, sin importar que todo su cuerpo estuviese a punto de hacer combustión espontánea. A causa de la impresión aún mantenía los labios ligeramente separados, por lo que en cuanto Regulus le sonrió de lado, con sus chispeantes ojos azules brillando como nunca los había visto antes, sólo pudo sentirse el triple de pequeño de lo que se sentía en comparación a él.

Leo lo miraba desde arriba, sin la necesidad de pararse en la punta de sus pies, sonriendo después de lamerse los labios. Tenía ambas manos apoyadas a cada lado de la cabeza de su compañero de entrenamiento, como si con ello quisiese demostrarle que ni siquiera podía considerar la posibilidad ni la probabilidad de escapar.

Fue entonces que se preguntó qué demonios había sucedido, sintiendo como toda la sangre se le venía a la cabeza de golpe. Aguantó la respiración, porque le parecía que de volverlo a hacer lo más razonable es que el corazón terminara saliéndosele del pecho para no regresar nunca nunca jamás.

-T-T-Tú eres un tonto-soltó en un suspiro que duro más de lo que hubiese deseado, sin despegar sus violáceos ojos del dorado.

Regulus sonrió enormemente, asintiendo con rapidez para agregar de inmediato:

-Ya sé, pero tú Yato… ¡Tú sin duda eres el tonto más dulce de todos!

-Umm… Ya ni recuerdo por qué estaba aquí…

Sísifo de Sagitario, mientras tanto, continuaba mirando el despejado cielo de ese hermoso día en particular.


End file.
